Return To Mother or Die
by MotherofSephy
Summary: A story where all the characters die and come back to life for no reason. There is no real way to decribe it. It really makes no sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Mother or Die (pt. 1)**

This story is in the process of being written by my friends and other random scones. It makes no sense and is just random…so…enjoy. Many of the comments made are incomprehensible inside-jokes. I am aware that I space the paragraphs strangely but each paragraph represents another person writing. We started 12/5/06. Ended: still under construction.

It was a dark night. On a rooftop stood a hooded figure. He removed his hood revealing…

That he was a two headed professor Snape. L and Harry thought one was bad…) Duel-headed professor Snape jumped off the roof and

Landed right on the mangled corpse of Happy Noodle Boy, who is a depressed stick figure. After vaporizing Snape, Happy Noodle Boy began to cry because Yazoo was missing.

Yazoo was a big banana. He was Happy Noodle Boy's snack.

Suddenly, Dalamar appeared. After making a thorough inspection of Raistlin with rubber gloves (without the rubber gloves) He ate Yazoo. As Happy Noodle Boy cried, Tas appeared with Kadaj and

Cloud poped (yes poped, not popped) out of nowhere covered with pie. Since Cloud was from a "pie" party he was obviously delicious. Everyone starred at him and thought he was finger licking good. As soon as he spoke, everyone jumped on him and licked him! Omg! His pet bear is called Luis, he is huggable. As Mother says, "if a quiz is quizzical what is a test?"…Then

Bob, the psycho cow from the planet of psycho cows appeared. He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't die and is awesome.

See Spike Run! Run Spot Run! Oh Snap! He ran into a wall. OH WELL.

Happy Noodle Boy uh… was all… unhappy and uh… was hugged by Benjamin Franklin. "Would YOU like an avocado???" asked Ben. "Of course you can!" said Franklin with elaboration.

Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, and Elena went for a long, long walk. They had fun (; Then, out of the purple came MR.SMITH. He took out his bendy straw and…

The chewy-purple-pot-smoking monkey killed George Bush and then jumped off my head and died.

The girls at the table next to us are loved by the kid with the blue shirt.

Buttmunchy is good.

If cows can fly, they would have broccoli shaped bibs and the cows

Would fall onto the ground and get squashed by the flying pigs of Pig Pen. The pigs would fly away but sadly the pigs were too fat for their own good. Anyway, Cloud came and like, stabbed the pigs so that he could eat them. Unfortunately, they became one with earth (if you know what I mean). Mwahahahahahaha…Cloud was very sad.

And became a vegetarian. Then he and his fellow black sheep brethren ran into the sunset while their happy flocks waved cheerfully. Then Kadaj sat on Yazoo's pencil, and

Moaned. You didn't know he swung that way. Well then Yazoo screamed because his pencil didn't swing that way, and grabbed it out of Kadaj. "Fwiez!" He yelled "I love men like Gilat!" Gilat promptly fainted and died. Then Kaoru exploded after doing Luna. Then Kadag went BOOOOOM!

Anyway… Raistlin, quite shaken up with his by Dalamar (Ewww!) decided it was time to get a new wardrobe. He bought jeans, a black sweatshirt, underwear, (because Dalamar stole his!) and a red T-shirt. He also bought a BIG shotgun and said, "I'm hunting ELVES!

Because they make WRONG and bad things HAPPEN TO ME!?! (This part was entirely written so that if you hold a mirror to it you could read it)

Riku met with his father, Michael, to go to Sephy's house, Café/ Random Eye Patch Kid/ Rufus' Dad, Café was sitting right beside her father Sephy and Riku came in. As they were discussing about nothing, elves randomly came in and Cloud and Dalamar used their shotguns to shoot the elves. The elves turned into Elvis and started singing which poped their ears out and they fainted. Café took her machine gun and shot Cloud and Dalamar and Eric with his fungus in his pants. Haha then,

It turns out George Bush wasn't really dead and the chewy-purple-pot-smoking monkey died for nothing. Ich Ficken sie am Wochenende! (That is German; except for the word Ficken) Back to Bush! Since I am a very good shot, I decided to make the White House purple, the color associated with homosexuals. The little retard we call "Mr. President" came running out and I shot him in the head. I will miss you little chewy-purple-pot-smoking monkey, R.I.P. I'm a Klingon! Schon.

Then Riku said "What," and was confused. Then Elvis, who was still singing, decided to "play" with Sora who came out of Riku's "pocket". Then Yazoo and Mr. Flynn started dancing.

OMFG! Guess what happened next! Uhmz. (; Cloud came along and asked Riku… "Got Milk?" with an enormously wicked grin on his face. Naturally, Riku…

Went to Bobina's house and they had a lovely cup of "milk" YAY! Then Mickey Mouse rang the doorbell and went inside and smacked Cloud in the face and milk came out of his nose and his eyeballs pooped (from poped to pooped) out. Good for Cloud, now he is blind. So Mickey Mouse gave Cloud his dog Pluto. Pluto made Cloud run into a wall and he broke his nose and it started to bleed.

Wanna ride my pole? I want to ride a pole but not Joes?

A fat, pot, smokin' monkey screwed another monkey.

Riku ate ze pole in Rikku's pants…PANTS!!!ies… There were pansies in Kadaj's panties. His panties were pink with wittle rain drops and roses.

Meanwhile, Link was out slashing the s out of a local poe. "I will get out of this bottle and KILL YOU!!" yelled the poe while it was getting stuffed into a bottle. Da da da da daaa da da da! (winning music to FF) "Whatever," said Link. "When did you start tal-?" asked Navi when she started ringing out of nowhere. Link picked up Navi and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

This is Elvis Presley!! –in background, there was Mexican (yay!) music- "I'm eating nachos while having spleen surgery." Link asked Elvis, "Are you wearing a sombrero? Elvisy poopy poo?" "I AM NOT Elvis. I am Benjamin Franklin ze ninja; and I am sitting on a toilet for 09369.25 years trying to work off this fat." Then Link

Said, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." But then Mother shot him. Then she laughed maniacallllly and locked Sephiroth and Mr. Flynn in a small box together, and Elvis spontaneously combusted because he lost his calculator.

"LALALA-AA LA! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar! When I See Amanda, I'm so happy I could melt! For I am a sentimental man!" Kadaj sang. "OHEMEFFGEE!!" Amanda squealed, "It's Kadajy!!" She promptly glomped (I honestly couldn't read my friend's handwriting there, but I think that's what it said) him, then exploded. "Woops… Oh well," Kadaj said, "It's MOOGLE TIME!" "Let's disco!" Maggie screamed. Then Mr. Flynn came in and scowled because he always does. And then banged ON his piano and took off on his magic carpet. The banana children waved goodbye, then got ran over by a bus. But then the bus moved backwards and they popped (finally spelled right) back up, undead. "NUUUUT!" Yazoo screamed. He wanted to EAT their Guts through a BENDY STRAW. BUAAHAHAH- okay and then Mr. Zack through (wrong through) a book at Gabby who was to (too) busy taking notes to notice the Largo fanfic flying at her head and collapsed.

Mr. Zack then laughed maniacally as he saw Mr. Flynn's POOFY PANTS and said, "Whoa-ZARSSS!" But sadly for Mr. Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth burst in as they were making-out and distracted him from the beloved pants. HOLY CRAP!!!!!

Mr. Zack started talking to Sephiroth. Soon, he found out that Sephiroth already had a boyfriend (Elvis Presley, although he made so that he hated him, but in truth loved his hair), and looked back at Mr. Flynn. However, Mr. Zack was sad to see that Kelly had his pants (POOR MR. ZACK! Suddenly, Mr. Zack got attacked by an evil bunny rabbit with only one yellow left shoe. Then Dalamar appeared with Raistlin at his side. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, then, Raistlin put down the shotgun and gave Dalamar his pants. (Side quote: Raistlin doesn't wear pants, he wears robes!!! Trust me I know because if he had pants, you would be in them. –RMG) Gabby, devastated after seeing their definition of a "good time", watched as the fat dude from fiddler on the roof shook his manboobs so then Sephiroth went grocery shopping for condoms because

He wanted to. He might be going to ze bar to get himself a treat "LET'S ALL GO TO THR LOBBY!..." "To get yourself a sex machine!" said the teddy bear with the pink pants…PANTS. The sex machine shows how to do it! Splee! After Dalamar and Sora had cookie snu snu,..

They started laughing ominously, insanely and then shoved their heads. THEN, they ● ? were eaten by pink ● ? kitty souls. (Please don't ask me about the dot, arrow, question mark thing; not even Sephiroth could explain it- and he wrote that part).

Ben Franklin. Assassin. Ninja. This mysterious Framer stands upon a mountaintop looking down at the valley…all that is his. He meditates, becoming one with the earth. He is a figure of divine beauty. His numerous chins and wrinkly old flab. Meditating. He is at peace with the earth. He then receives a feeling. Yes. A feeling, in his lower back. This dark ninja has received one of natures most beautiful of prizes. The wedgie.

Lord Voldemort gave Ben Franklin a wedgie.

Another wonderful prize was a trip to Mexico (yay). In Mexico, there was a huge sale on sex machines. Gem got married to Sheldon in Mexico (yay) and since Kaoru and Yazoo were jealous and "fun'ed" each other until the opening of Dawn. At dawn, Reno had his spleen removed and put it in a jar with pickle juice. The juice…

Came from Cloud's you know what…but little that everyone knew that it came from…Then, after Cloud finished working, he used his sex machine with Sephy. The next morning a purple back gorilla woke up Café and realized the most horrible thing on her bed. She realized that Sephy was cheating on Riku because both Sephy and Cloud lay stoned on her bed. Riku came in her room and finds both naked men on her bed. Sephy and Cloud woke up and find Café and Riku staring at them, as Sephy was about to explain what happened, Riku proposed to have a PIE fight! Everyone randomly found pie everywhere and threw at each other but Café walked out before things got messy. Covered in pie, they were all finger licking good! Then…

Elphaba came with her horse, Sperm, "OMFG!!" screamed Sephy. "Sperm! You came back to me! Ah all the good times we had together." But, Albert Einstein came out of the red and ate his toes. "Can I join?" asked Café. "NUU my toes!" then Albert turned into a platypus. A SMART platycow. PLATYCOW!

He sat there, in his own shame. This prison was like no other. There was no light, no happiness…anywhere. He sat there, bleeding…weeping. Why was he here? He knew he would die here…In the Land of Happy, Magical, Friendly, Adorable, EVIL Bunnies. That poor man, cow, platypus, thing.

Oh well…nobody really cared about him, so they went off to murder cows and save the world from global warming and the Constitution of the United States of Sconeland. On their way to do that, Random Moogle Girl and Vincent got into a fight, because Vincent wouldn't admit that Kadaj was prettier than Raistlin. After a long war, Vincent admitted his true feelings of attraction towards Raistlin, and then he regretfully

Looked (should be took) both Kadaj and Random Moogle Girl in the tower of High Sorcery. Vincent knew what would happen. You know, those two, locked in a tower, TOGTHER! ALONE! Come on people use your imaginations! Anyways…Now that both Kadaj and RMG were out of the way Vincent ripped off his red, sinful, cloak, thing and revealed Rhisen was behind it all. Rhisen (AKA-Gabby) took Raistlin to a room where the (should be they) popped Dalamar's and bunnies heads off. Then they got bored…and decided to try out a new machine.

They tried, but they exploded. The End.

This is honestly not the end. I will soon have the rest of the story but it will be in several parts. Hope you slightly enjoyed part 1. I was not able to get the really funny part in and I promise I will get it in the next part.

My friends are scones and blah. Seymour will rise again (hopefully not).

**The End of Pt 1 **

**See you in Pt 2 (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Mother or Die (pt. 2)**

Just kidding. Then, the random dragon on top of the Gershwin theatre (where Wicked was) shot out fire. Now Elphie was black, not green, as was Galinda, with a "ga". Then the Magic felt fairy came out of nowhere and went "POOF! YOU ARE NOW A GRILLED CHEESE SALAD! BUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! CHEESESAL-'' Then died. (side quote: -.0 Pete, wtf is with this??) The clothe was like dead now, "LET US Rejoicify." Said Glinda. Blair ate my pen so then I had no pen 0 But then I got another one. The giant came down from the beanstalk and saw Kristin. "O HOW CAN THIS CHILD BE TALLER THEN ME?!" he screamed. "I DON'T CARE!!!" "YOOHOO!"

Gabby said. White chocolate rained from the sky. Then the Banana children were covered in white chocolate. "WEEEHAW!" Everyone's a little bit Californian including Raistlin, even though he had asploded.

However, all of our beloved exploded dead cow-platypus-black-witches were having fun with the machines in the Abyss. Dalamar and Gabby began to flirt, then found a room…you can guess how that turned out. Black robbed.

WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU NEWS FROM JESSE. "WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?!?! (and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance and dance)" NOW BACK TO OUR REGULLARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM.

Mages, with Gab…they had always made her want to take off her pants, because of course, mages don't have pants like Me. Flynn's poofy pants. Then Yazoo appeared and Sephy and Cloud were officially found out to be as straight as a circle. They then all put on rubber gloves and became a beautiful threesome! Purple bananas rained from the sky and everyone watched Little Einsteins. But, when it came time to help the rocket fly it crashed because the STUPID PEOPLE wouldn't pat pat pat. Instead, they were watching Raistlin.

Sex. They went into the submarine thing and ate tacos Gir was there and he also, ate tacos. But, Yazoo put bananas in his taco Cloud put cows and Sephy put mongeese in his soup, monkeys and crackers loopdy loop. BUM BUM BUUUUUM. The purple pot-head monkey came out of the maroon and killed Cheany (sp?) Aww…now we have no gov't So then Mr. Scone became perisedent of America. Then…

Umm…uh…stuff happened. We uh…launched a bomb to mars and thus began a war with the populationless planet…they lost. Joy!

Then a bear came out of nowhere and killed everyone. Everyone, except Sephy-poo. Er ist ganz prima. Kadaj ist ganz blöd und ich finde blod-head hässlich. Stupid Kadaj. Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid. He is so pretty, though. Ahhhhh… BUT SEPHIROTH. HE IS BEAUTIFUL.

(Godmother Kristin did so write this) Speaking of stupid Kadaj (haha) on lovely morning acid rain fell from the sky. Kadaj and Aerith were seen at the park doing dirty WICKED thing, because in the blurriness of the rain Kadaj thought Aerith was Mother…again. Stupid-head. He was "grabbing" her chest screaming "Mother." Aerith was so kind she let him use both hands this time. "Oh Mother!" Kadaj shouted. "You have such lovely-'' his sentence was cut off when Andy McDonald's Dotson Station wagon landed on their heads. Whaaaaat

Kay, any way In the purple Submarine, Yazoo and Reno finally started their clogging competition. They clogged all night long. But, Yazoo was nice enough to call it a 5: schifty five and went home to Gilat and then they had cookie snusnu while eating "hot chocolate" (j And the spleen in the jar was watching them, having fun.

I like eggs and men. In bed. Next, Bill Clinton got a boob job and screwed Gandhi. While he was cheating on his wife with Oprah.

Oprah shuved French fries up her ass and Bill Clinton suddenly got pulled down into the underworld to be at the bar pole dancing. EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!! Bop bop bop bop bop. Meanwhile, Oprah, trying to pull the French fries out of her ass got ran over by Cloud's motorcycle. "I ran over Oprah!!" shouted Cloud being chased by Kadaj, Laz, (how does he spell Loz wrong?) and Yazoo. Bang!!! Bang!! Bang! Cloud's goggles (what a freakin' bad speller) flung off of his head. "Stop banging me," said Cloud while his hair waved through the air like a sexxy bitch. "No cloud, you mush (he spelled 'must' wrong) join us. You must rejoin with Mother. All because so you can see Mother and Sephiroth hugging nekkid in the showeris (he added an 'I' to showers; what an idiot) And also because we LOVE YOU!!!

(This is the part where is starts to get good; written by Café) Uhm, well if you've seen Mother show this marvelous picture of her and HER 31 year old son hugging each other Naked/Nekkid, then well you know the rest of the story. But I'll tell you anyway. Mother simply invited him to her house through Kadaj. Sephiroth, Café's father, accepted her invitation and Mother told him to come to the showers naked. She had a surprise instored for him. Sephiroth walks into the shower and gets a hug from his dear Mother. They had a good hug long enough for the photographers to take a picture of them. Café got tired of waiting in the car so she goes into Mother's castle and finds Sephiroth and Mother holding each other sexually. Café's mind was just recovering from the incident the other day…uhm the one with Cloud in it…anyway now she has realized that her family was just a sick family she then… (side quote: Wha?)

(This, by far is the grossest and wrongest part of this story. Those who dare to venture on will be greatly awarded with more humorous stories and bad spelling and grammar. Mother finds this part personally the worst, so feel free to skip it)

(This part of the story is brought to you by Café's Long Lost Brother)…took a long ass dildo and shoved it deep within the depths of her hot, wet, and throbbing vagina. Some retarded perverts then walked in and died…because Café farted while masturbating…then the bloody monsters from Sephiroth's crater organized a raving party and Mother, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Cloud, Vincent, and the rest of the rejects from FFVII aren't invited…Haha…but the rest of the world was invited and KniveS, KrimZon RaZoR and Syphon were the Star ravers so the FFVII crew went emo and cried and cut themselves all night during the rave because they know they're missing a lot in the biggest rave in all of mother fucking bloody Midgar! And you know there will be a lot of sex because Girls Gone Wild was there…Then after the party…

Vincent had to have surgery because he had a mulberry (I think that's what she was trying to say) crayon stuck up his butt. Mother and Sephiroth visited the hospital that day for completely unrelated reasons, and upon hearing Vincent's agonized screams, mistakenly thought he was giving birth to another hamster. They ran down the hall, passing the decapitated heads of KniveS, KrimZon, RaZoR, and Syphon mounted on the wall. Sephiroth and Mother burst into the room to reveal the horrifying, scarring, and rather icky scene of

Yazoo eating StrawBERRIES The kid from that animation that looks like Tommy started screaming. He took out an AK-47 out from under his diaper & blew Yazoo away with a rat-a-tat-tat, then he ran out of bullets and he ran away and then Sephy and Mother came to save the da-ay. THIS IS THE ULT- Okay and then Amanda farted and died then the same kid named Will started singing about how popular he was so this other girl named Eloise went like this: o.O and ran away, putting duct tape on his mouth. HOW LUCKY WE ARE!! Charlie the molester squealed as MJ walked up. They started molesting each other when

The man in a trashcan came. The man in a trashcan (who rose up from the grave, knocking Mr. Flynn and Drizzt off his casket) the man in a trashcan had been plotting his revenge on the world for locking him away so he stole Jackie Chan's magical talismans and used the one to blow all the plushies up. Unfortunately he used the wrong one and brought all the plushies to life. Raistlin plushie started crawling up Gabby sleve (Gabby's sleeve) of her sweatshirt and removed her robes. Unfortunately Gabby had still not made Raistlin plush any underwear. Mean while Sephiroth plushie decided to take a nap in Mother-Grace's bed…with Mother Grace. Unfortunately, Denzel was Already there…tt Kadaj plushie also climbed into Amanda's bed, but they didn't do anything because Kadaj's clothes were sewn on…

He couldn't take them off to show Amanda all his "stuffing" and spleen. Don't forget the spleen. Spleen Spleen Spleen…SPLEEN!! Where…Poor Kadaj didn't have a spleen :O so Amanda dumped him for Sephy-poo's "wenis" (his wenis has a mind of its own) and then Amanda and the wenis dominated the world with…CURLY Straws…-le gaspith- And yes, the wenis had it's own spoogly specialy hair. Splee!...

Spartan Army Boy then boilizationify (?) Sephy-poo's wenis in hot, nacho cheese, than ate it. Then uh…Amanda (whoever THAT is) mourned as she watched he love pig be devained (what the hell did this person write) by Spartan Army Boy.

One day a little girl was walking down the road. She walked for a mile then…DIED! MUAHAHAA! Well…we never finished our SPOT story.

Then the fly on the wall exploded, after making a meow noise. Spot ran in circles. Wait, what Just happened? Fartz! Hoopla.

…Yeah. Okay then…Yazoo and his band of banana loving space monkeys went to Dave Wittenberg's house and destroyed him. Mr. Lelyveld was killed in a fiery accident and no one lived and they died happily ever after.

YAY!! Then everyone died after getting acne because oil spilt everywhere. We loved butter, you monkey. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! Baby boirn wath born & exploded in her mothers arms. OO NUU! It was raining, so Dalamar and Raistlin were inside "doing things". Wink. The clock chimed 57 and people went "WHA!" Then McDougal Littel sighed, saying"

Ummmm…Then Everyone DIED! No, REALLY! Everyone landed up on the lifastreama. Since everyone was dead (except Cloud, he's not that special) they all had a death day party and everyone entertained themselves by staring at Zack wiggle his big butt…

Cloud watched in amazement (after killing himself) at Zack's butt.

Now for the story of Bob the Ball: Bob was funny kickball who was bestest friends with a funny kid named Tommy. One day Tommy forgot his meds and kicked Bob really far! Bob landed in the middle of an unknown street and wondered, "Where am I?" then came the truck that popped Bob and left him to die in the middle of the road. There he lay to bleed and have dogs pee on him. Then, Richy the nice hobo found Bob and fixed him using the magic of Duct Tape. He was as good as new! Richy brought Bob to the park where he lived, but first taught him about crossing the street: "Let's sing a song about safety, cause safety is important. Look both ways before crossing the street, don't hop out in front of Hat Jeep! Watch out for the giant Lesbian, who lives in the sewer. She'll grab your legs and you won't get away cause her grip is too strong she works out everyday. Let's sing a song about safety." That was gay. So they are now at the park and guess who they found there! Peter! Pete came running over saying, "Bob, Bob I missed you!" Bob said, "I missed you to, but if you ever kick me that far again, I'll fking kill you. We must get home before the dinosaurs arrive." But then, two gigantic tyrannosaurs got there. Tyrannosaurs…WITH HATS! Dino #1 said, Raaaaarrr!" while Dino #2 just stood there you know, trying to look cool. "Where's Pete?"

**The End of Pt 2 **

**See you in Pt 3 (or else)**

**Will Bob ever find Pete? Why did Tommy's name change to Pete? What the heck is going on?**

**Find out in the next installment of Return to Mother or Die!**


	3. Chapter 3 under construction

**Return to Mother or Die (pt. 3)**

"Pete died yesterday from an unfortunate bathroom accident", Pimp Chicken said. But no one knew Pimp Chicken was in incognito. Bleh, Kenny died. Pimp Chicken held the funeral, but noone knew…NOONG KNEW…At the end, Pimp chicken was Ronald McDonald BUT NOT. It was actually… the purple, pot had monkey, then everyone gasped. Even Barney, who got shot in the head with an AK 44 (whatever that is) and then Riku went on top of Barney's "tail" and that "tail"

Everyone died…Then lived…then died again. Cloud, being dead already, jumped off a building and lived. Buahahahaha. Muahahaha. Eheheheh. Hohoho. Oho Cloud. 17. Animals. Yes. W.

Then Raistlin's small brain exploded because he refused to worship Mother and therefore didn't understand anything. Then Gabby was discovered in the back room of Weird Pete's Gaming Store with Cloud. Zack was devistned (should be devastated- it's a long story as to how that spelling of the word came to be) because Cloud chose Gabby over him, and decided to burn down Macopin School in Passaic County in West Milford, New Jersey. Then Santa Clause stalked everybody because Random Moogle Girl just gave out there address.

But, Random Moogle Girl also was stalked because she was stuck in Macopin, being tortured by evil bunnies, controlled by Kadaj. While, Santa was staring at Random Moogle Girl in her Santa hat (Santa was looking for a Mrs. Clause) Kadaj told the bunnies to "Bite the legs off X.X!" Santa was very disturbed by the Rabid bunnies so he flew away on a half-eaten sleigh. RMG, now legless, was staring at her long lost love, Hojo Bunny! Hojo Bunny, in defense to his lost lover, who he was forced to eat, put on a set of rubber gloves and started invading Kadaj. RMG was SO HAPPY, she ran over (without her legs) to help!

What a wonderful X-mas story! Unfortunately Gilat hated Santa so she summoned the evil Hanukkah puppets to infiltrate the North Pole to destroy all the fools. Too bad Santa wasn't there. So the puppets just tore of RMG's shoes and socks and sucked her…toes…

WOAH!!! Gilat went to the North Pole to kill Santa, but couldn't. This is because Gabby was in there doing Santa. LE GASP!!! Gabby called Santa a fat lard and the real Mrs. Clause and bitch slapped her. "OH NO YOU DINNIT!" Gabby screamed, and they got into a cat fight. MEOW! Then Billy jumped into protect his lover, Gabby. Santa and Billy started fighting, and Dalamar jumped in just for the fun. Gilat stood there in awe, and then Kaoru came up and

Blew his nose. Gabby eventually made Mrs. Clause blow up and stopped fighting with a simple plan- she'd do Billy Monday & Tuesday, Dalamar Wed. & Thurs. & Santa Fri.-Sun. (how do you think they had got so many elves?) (NOT elf-elves, just those short things K) Then Gilat jumped in and was very upset. It was raining purple mushrooms and BILLY & DALAMAR WERE HOME! Therefore, she couldn't use the lovely machines with Sephy-poo & RMG! So, she went to the North Pole, killed Santa and was soon bored. She then went looking for Gabby & found her in a bed with

**The End of Pt 3**

**See you in Pt 4 (unless you die)**


End file.
